Piña Colada/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Piña Colada S1E12.png Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Uncropped version of the previous image. Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Tootsie Flute and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Piña Colada in magic kindergarten. Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Piña Colada skipping rope Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike startled S2E4.png Spike calming down S2E4.png S2E04 Trick-or-treaters.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak going through.png S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Ever!'.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Pinkie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png S2E04 Pinkie asking where Pipsqueak is.png S2E04 Pinkie shouting 2.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Pipsqueak 'would be my very last'.png S2E04 Zecora 'don't you fret'.png|On the far right. S2E04 Mayor talking.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png S2E04 Foals screaming.png Sisterhooves Social Berry Punch Pie 2 S2E5.png LuckyS2E05 02.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Berry Punch Jump S2E5.png Berry Punch and her sister S02E05.png Berry Punch bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png|An "oof" face if I have ever seen one. Berry Punch and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png|Piña catches the derps Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png The final jump S2E5.png Berry Punch and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png Berry Punch and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Strike S02E06.png School S2E6.png Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'you're ready'.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Piña Colada S2E8.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png A Friend in Deed PinkieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Pina Colada leaving the classroom. Season three Games Ponies Play Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Miscellaneous CMC intro.png Category:Character gallery pages